


Wake Up, Man!

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasquez wants Drake awake now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Man!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



He was used to being smacked in his shoulder, sometimes hard enough to hurt, but usually Vasquez waited until he was awake.

"Wake up, asshole," she growled at him before shifting up over his hips, rubbing against him in ways that at least had his body waking.

"I'm awake now."

"Good. Know what today is?" Vazquez leaned in and licked his earlobe before biting it.

"A day that feels damn good so far," he told her, running his hands up under her undershirt.

"It's your birthday, man, and we ain't frozen popsicles for a change," she told him, sitting up enough to run her hands over his bare chest.

"Oh yeah," he growled, as he vaguely remembered a too-drunk conversation a few days ago. He actually smirked; she did have the better tolerance for alcohol, so of course she remembered. "Don't go back in the freezer for a few more days, even."

"Yeah but Lieutenant Hardass has us on for shit jobs later, so get with it man," Vasquez told him, pulling off long enough to push her underwear off all but one ankle. He took advantage of that to push his own down far enough; just didn't pay to not be able to get to them if a ship alert went off.

"I got it; you bringing it?" he asked, watching as she mounted him, and then he really didn't care about much else, because she was hot and wet and ready for him.

"I always hold up my side, hermano." She bit his collarbone as she leaned in close, promising this would be as rough as they both liked it, no matter how fast it was.


End file.
